


Heard it Through the Grapevine

by fictionalaspect



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, The Like
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/fictionalaspect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laena's great at playing matchmaker for everyone except herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heard it Through the Grapevine

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://harborshore.livejournal.com/profile)[**harborshore**](http://harborshore.livejournal.com/), who finished something awesome today and deserves a reward. It's not quite what you asked for, darling, but at least there's Annie/Laena and pining! :D? [](http://anoneknewmoose.livejournal.com/profile)[**anoneknewmoose**](http://anoneknewmoose.livejournal.com/) read this over for me and fixed all my typos, because she's lovely ♥

  
The thing about Annie was that she was so _quiet_. She blended into the back of the seminar room, with quiet brown eyes and a thick fringe that covered her forehead. She used blue Bic pens to take notes, and her notebook was all black, spiral bound. She talked in class maybe once a week, and usually only when she was called on.

It was driving Laena absolutely insane.

"I just," Laena said, and picked at her overcooked vegetables. "How the hell do you get to know someone if you never see them?"

"You stalk them," Z said, sipping daintily from her bowl of soup. Z did everything daintily, except when she didn't. "That's what I did. It worked for me."

"She's not like Ryan," Laena said, frustrated. "I can't just follow her around until she notices I exist."

"Why not?" Z said. "I mean. It only took me a week."

"She's not near-sighted," Laena said. "Ryan only didn't notice you because he'd lost his glasses." Glasses or no, Ryan had been secretly pining over Z for months. Laena had gleaned this information during a drunken conversation with Ryan's best friend, who seemed intent on telling everyone who would listen what an idiot Ryan was. It had been easy to point him out to Z--to inform her that yes, Ryan really did play guitar and write his own songs, and no, he wasn't bad at it, and yes, that was a portable record player he was carrying across the lawn. It had been love at first awkward, stilted conversation. Z had a tendency to steamroll over any opposition, and Ryan had been very willing to be steamrolled.

Unfortunately--as far as college social life was concerned--the same couldn't be done with Annie Monroe. She just...didn't exist.

"She has to eat," Z said patiently. "You're telling me you've never seen her in the cafeteria? In the cafe down in Maynard hall? At the gym?"

"No," Laena said. "And no, and no--I'm telling you, Z. She's a ghost. A really, really pretty ghost."

"Maybe she's a commuter," Z said.

"Maybe," Laena agreed half-heartedly.

"Or a vampire," Z said. "Do they have like, special disappearing powers? I always forget."

"In mirrors," Laena said. "They don't show up in mirrors."

"So aim a mirror at her in class," Z said. "And then we'll know."

"Wow, you're so helpful," Laena said. "Seriously. What would I ever do without our friendship?"

"Pine away," Z said, and looked up at her with big, mournful eyes. "I mean, come on. Who would you bitch to?"

\--

"Don't say a word," Tennessee hissed. She was attempting to squeeze herself into a tiny corner between two adjacent bookshelves in the Math and Science section of Willard library. Laena paused, her arms loaded down with books for her history paper.

"Okay?" Laena said, and then rolled her eyes when Tennessee made frantic shushing noises. She dropped her voice down to the barest whisper. "Tenn, what are you doing? And can you even, like. Can you even fit in there?"

"I'm _trying_," Tennesee whispered back. "Hush, you'll jinx it. And Spencer Smith is two rows over from you, and I can't let him know I'm here."

Laena looked up at the leaking pipes, over at the dusty and ill-kept stacks. "I didn't realize anyone came down here of their own volition," she said. "Does he really, really like Calculus?"

"I don't care what he likes," Tennessee said. Her cheeks were slightly pink. "I may have. He. There was a party, and--Laena, you have to help me escape."

"Wait," Laena said, frowning and forgetting to lower her voice. "Oh no. Wait up. Did he do something to you? Tenn--"

"NO!" Tennessee said, and then winced as her voice echoed off the basement walls. "No," she whispered, peering frantically beyond Laena's head for any approaching Spencers. "He was a perfect gentleman," Tennessee said. Her cheeks were definitely pink. "I, uh. Wasn't."

Laena opened her mouth, and then closed it again. "I--oh," she said, blinking. A small smile was beginning to tug at the corner of her mouth. She'd never considered it, but---hmm. Tennessee and Spencer. Interesting.

Tennessee gave her a pleading look, and then jumped at the sound of approaching footsteps. Laena rolled her eyes a bit, and then grabbed Tennessee's hand. "Just this once," Laena warned. She grabbed a few random books off the shelf, and then shoved them all into Tennessee's arms.

"Duck down," Laena said. "Hide your face behind them until after I check everything out. But _you're_ returning that book on the Elementary Principles of Differential Calculus. I have a reputation to maintain."

"It's not that bad," a voice said, from just behind her. "I had to read it for Intro. Oh, hey Tennessee."

Laena bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Hi Spencer," she said, turning around. "I didn't know you were a Math major."

"Yeah," Spencer said. He had a stack of books under one arm, and he was using his free hand to push his hair off his forehead. He seemed to be growing it out, but it was in a slightly-awkward stage. "It's kind of lame," Spencer said. "I try not to let it get out."

"Right," Laena said. "You know. Tennessee is really phenomenal at geometric proofs. She was helping me out the other day with my homework for my 3-D design class. We had to figure out the dimensions of our proposed sculptures based on this theory..thing."

"Urk," Tennessee said, from behind her stack of books.

"Really?" Spencer said. He smiled at the book stack, a full-fledged beam which Tennessee entirely missed. "Oh. That's really awesome. You should. You'll still be here next semester, right? You're doing the full year exchange? You should take Dr. Browning's Linear Algebra class in the spring. Um. With me?"

"Not quite sure," Tennessee's voice came through muffled. "The spring semester depends. On many things. Laena, I believe you'd said you were late for something?"

"Late?" Laena made a show of checking her watch. "No, I don't think--oh, right, band practice. We'll see you later, Spencer."

"Sure," Spencer said, pushing his hair out of his eyes again. "Bye Tennessee."

"Mmmhmm," Tennessee said, backing away slowly. "Yes. Goodbye." As soon as they were out of earshot, she hissed, "I am going to murder you slowly and painfully."

"He's cute," Laena said, holding onto Tennesse's wrist so she wouldn't trip on the stairs. "For a boy. And he's funny, and I like him. I don't see the issue."

"I sat on his _lap_," Tennessee said, sounding both miserable and horrified. "And I told him I hadn't quite figured out what was so lovely about Americans yet, and that he should please show me so I could make my own judgement."

Laena burst out laughing.

"Oh my god," Laena said. "Tennessee. I--Really?"

"Yes," Tennessee said miserably. "So for god's sake, you have to help me avoid him."

"Only if you help me find Annie," Laena said. "That's half the reason I came to find you. I'm convinced she isn't real, and Z's well. Not helpful."

"Doesn't she play piano?" Tennessee said. "I thought I'd heard that somewhere. Brendon, maybe."

"The music department," Laena breathed. "Of _course_. How could I be so stupid?"

"It's not like we ever see any of them," Tennessee agreed. "If Ryan hadn't assured me that Brendon lived and breathed and dirtied their bathroom on a regular basis, I'd fear for his life."

"Where's Brendon," Laena said. "I need to find him. I need to--wait. Wait. I'm stalking her, aren't I?"

"A little," Tennessee said. She paused, waiting while Laena pulled open the door to the main lobby. "But you haven't done anything terrible, like pull up her class schedule or wait outside her dorm room. I suspect you're fine."

"In Z's defense," Laena said, grinning a little. "I'm pretty sure it worked out in her favor."

\--

"I want to help," Brendon said. His glasses were slipping down his nose, and he pushed them up with the side of his hand as he jugged his backpack, a large iced coffee, and a violin case. "Really, I do. But I'm supposed to be team-teaching this high school practicum in ten minutes, and it's all the way in the Murphy auditorium--"

"What are you teaching?" Leana said. She raised an eyebrow at the violin case. "Introductory pieces? Scales?"

"Paganini," Brendon said. "No. 9 in E Major Allegretto. Which is fine, I just haven't had time to practice it--"

"I'll do it," Laena said, without thinking. "I played it at my 10th grade violin recital. I'll tell them you're sick."

"Wait," Brendon said. stopping short on the path. "Hold up. You play the _violin_?"

"Fourteen years," Laena said, holding out her hand for the case. "Only three on the bass, though. Go eat something and relax, for a change. Just don't forget you owe me."

"And you sing, too?" Brendon said. "Why are you an art major, again?"

"I needed a change of scenery," Laena said. She winked at Brendon's flustered expression. "Seriously. Coffee is not a food group. Eat something with actual nutrients."

"I--oh my god. Okay." Brendon said. "You're amazing. Okay. I swear to god, I will find out Annie's entire practice schedule. I will find out where she _sleeps_."

"Um," Laena said. The tip of her nose felt hot, which meant her face was probably just as warm. "Maybe not quite yet. Seeing as how we've never spoken outside of class."

Brendon winked at her, and Laena swallowed. "I'm going to go now," she said firmly. "To teach your class. Yes."

"Uh-huh," Brendon said, grinning at her. "You do that."

\--

Laena was packing the Brendon's violin up and talking to some of the more interested students when she heard the knock on the practice room door. She crossed the room, still discussing technique over her shoulder, and pulled open the door. She had been expecting Brendon's tiny, grinning face; instead, she nearly walked into Annie Monroe.

"Um," Laena said, gaping a little. "Um. Hi?"

"Hi," Annie said, peering a little over Laena's shoulder. "Are you--are you busy? I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, we're--finishing up," Laena said weakly. "Come in?"

"It's okay," Annie said shyly, and moved a little in the doorway to make room for the students who were trickling out the door. "I just saw you playing through the window, and I thought--I didn't know you played violin."

"Fourteen years," Laena said. "I heard. Um. Brendon said you played piano?"

"Fifteen years," Annie said, smiling a little. "I didn't know you knew Brendon."

"Oh," Laena said, nodding entirely too eagerly. "Oh yeah. Like, forever. Totally good friends." She ignored the fact that she'd met Brendon three months ago, and the only reason she knew him was he was roommates with her best friend's current paramour.

"Cool," Annie said. She was wearing a military cap pulled down low over her eyes, and a dark-blue trench-coat. Laena really, really wanted to know what she was wearing underneath, and only partially because she was a creepy stalker. Annie always had the coolest outfits, in addition to being, well. Gorgeous.

"Well," Annie said, after a moment of awkward silence. "I'll see you in History?"

"Wait," Laena said. "Wait. I was--we're having a party? This weekend. You seem really cool. Did you want to maybe come?" Laena almost winced as the words left her mouth, but managed to keep a straight face. _You seem really cool_. What was she, twelve?

"Oh," Annie said. "I mean. I don't really know anyone, but--"

"It's at our suite," Laena said quickly. She wasn't planning on throwing a party this weekend, but if it meant Annie would show up? Hell, Laena would throw a costume gala if that's what it took. "Brendon said he'd come."

"I'll think about it," Annie said. She smiled a little, soft and sweet. "But--I do need to get going. I'll see you on Friday?"

"Sure," Laena said. "Sure, absolutely." She ran all the way back to the dorm, Brendon's violin case banging against her bare knees.

\--

"I need your help," Laena told the lunch table at large. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a situation."

"Oh man," Z said. "She's totally a vampire, isn't she? I knew it."

"Who's a vampire?" Ryan said, looking up from his dog-eared copy of Joyce. "What?"

"Nothing," Laena said. "Ignore her. Spencer, Tennessee, Brendon--you guys have to help me. I told Annie we're having a party. This weekend. We have to get her to come."

"So you can seduce her in our common room?" Z asked. "What?" She said, when Spencer snorted and Tennessee rolled her eyes. "I was just being realistic."

"Seducing comes later," Laena said firmly. "First we have to throw an awesome party, so she actually shows up. But not _too_ awesome. I don't want to scare her away."

"We should have a record party," Tennessee said, not looking at Spencer. Laena had specifically taken the only empty seat on the left-hand side of the table, so they'd be forced to sit next to one another. Tennessee seemed to be taking great pains not to even brush Spencer's elbow, like she was afraid if she touched him she'd jump into his lap again. "We can make fruity drinks in Z's blender and sit around and listen to records and oh, I don't know. Play Scrabble, or something. That wouldn't scare her away, right?"

"Can we play bridge?" Z said, perking up. "I've always wanted to learn. My grandmother plays it. She says it's awesome."

"I know how to play bridge. I'll teach you," Ryan said, looking up again. He smiled at Z, and knocked his shoulder into hers. "It's fun. I mean. I'm kind of terrible at it, but it's still fun."

"You're the best," Z said sincerely. "The _best_, Ryan Ross. What would I do without you?"

"Okay, but we're talking about the party now," Laena said severely. "Focus, guys. Okay. Who is in charge of the drinks?"

"I'll do it," Spencer said. "God forbid we let Ryan near the blender. Tennessee can help me. Right, Tenn?"

"Um," Tennessee said. She swallowed. "I. Sure!"

"They don't have to be alcoholic," Spencer said quickly. "Just delicious. I figured, I mean. You're a good cook. Blending drinks is really similar, right?"

"When did I cook for you?" Tennessee said, looking confused.

"You made me tea," Spencer said. "At the party. It was really _good_ tea, though."

"Lovely," Laena said, hiding a smile. "Anyway. Brendon. You and I can get the food, if you'll let us use your van."

"Sure," Brendon said. "And I'll, uh. Tell her very firmly that she needs to attend or you'll be heartbroken."

"Please don't do that," Laena said. "Oh, god. I mean. Yes, tell her she needs to come, but like--"

"Don't make her seem desperate," Z filled in. She was drawing circles in the remains of Ryan's spaghetti sauce with her spoon, while Ryan stole pieces of carrot off her plate. "Because she isn't. She's just madly, passionately, desperately in love. You know?"

"I hate everyone," Leana moaned. She hid her face in her hands.

\--

The party actually started off well, unlike most of their previous parties. Spencer and Tennessee had managed to keep the blender-related accidents to a minimum, and Z and Ryan had procured a card table for bridge and also a guy named Jon Walker.

("He's really good," Ryan said solemnly, when Laena asked. "He's in my Composition class. He said it's no big deal and he's taught loads of people, so he can totally teach Z. Oh, and I think some of his friends are going to show up later. That's okay, right?")

Laena drank two virgin strawberry daiquiris and attempted to keep the damage to their common room to a minimum. After a few false starts, Ryan's portable record player was pouring glorious lo-fi from Laena's iPod speakers and she had to be careful not to spontaneously break into the twist. People got hurt that way.

Brendon buzzed the lobby around 10pm, and Laena hurried over to the speaker to let campus security know that he was okay to come up. She didn't realize how nervous she was until he opened the door.

Alone.

"Hi Brendon," Laena said, trying to smile. "Hey. I'm--I'm glad practice didn't run too late."

"Calm down," Brendon said, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. He was loaded up with snacks from their earlier grocery store trip, and he shifted the overflowing paper bag to his other hip. "She's signing in downstairs. Annie doesn't live on campus, so she's got twice as much paperwork to fill out. She told me to go up first before everyone starves to death."

"Oh," Leana said. Her stomach did something funny, a flip and then a twist. She could feel a smile breaking out on her face. It was sudden and uncontrollable. "So she came? She's downstairs?"

"You're hopeless," Brendon said, snickering. "Now move, this is heavy and I have a feeling everyone needs the magical sobering power of Doritos."

"Oh!" Laena said, still smiling far too wide. She moved over to let Brendon through, and managed not to trip on her own feet. "Sorry. Shit. Does my hair look okay?"

"It's very large," Brendon called over his shoulder. "Is that your definition of okay?"

"I'll have you know--" Laena called after him, but she was interrupted by a gentle tap on her shoulder. She spun around to see Annie in her doorway, wearing a striped mini-dress and pale blue flats.

"We seem to do this a lot," Annie said softly. She was smiling. "Thanks for inviting me. I'm sorry it took so long--"

"That's okay," Laena said. She reached out and tugged gently on Annie's arm, and tried not to think about how soft her skin was. "You're perfect. You look great. Come meet everyone, okay?"

"Sure," Annie said. "Oh. Oh, is this Gladys Knight? The music?"

"Hold that thought," Laena said, "Until you meet Ryan and Z. They're going to fall all over themselves to talk to you once you let on you know who's on the record player."

"Huh," Annie said. She tilted her head at Laena, and then smiled, full-on and wide. Laena blinked. "I'm glad I came," Annie said slowly, sounding surprised. "I mean--I know I haven't met anyone yet, but. I think this is going to be fun."

"It is," Laena promised. "You'll see." She squeezed Annie's hand; Annie squeezed back.

\--

"So I think," Annie said, giggling into Laena's shoulder. "Those weren't virgin, were they?"

"Um," Laena said. Everything was a bit hazy around the edges. She didn't remember her common room being quite so...swoopy. "Yes. I think that's a valid assumption. Tennessee and Spen. Spence. Whatever. They were supposed to be making drinks. Keeping track of...things."

"They weren't in there when I was," Annie said. That blinding smile was back, and Laena was trying not to stare directly at it, for fear that she'd never stop. "But there was a trail of strawberries leading to one of the bedrooms."

"Hah!" Laena said, and pumped her fist in ungraceful victory. "Yessss. I'm so good. I tell you, Annie, I'm so damn good. I got Z and--and Ryan, together. Ryan was all 'heeeyyyy,' about her, 'cept I didn't know until Spencer told me, but then I just told Z and then she was all 'oooohhhh.' "

"I see," Annie said solemnly. She giggled. "Are those direct quotes?"

"Yes," Laena said, overly dignified. "And then Spencer and Tennessee, Tenn did something outrageous, which is normal, right, except she was all embarrassed but it was so _obvious_ between them. Didn't you think it was obvious?"

"From the moon," Annie said solemnly. "Absolutely."

"I know," Laena sighed. She was silent for a moment, leaning her head against the arm of the couch. Across the room, Z was teaching both Ryan and Jon how to do the Charleston, in direct contrast to the Brazilian samba record she had just put on.

"I wish it worked for me," Laena said. "All my friends, it feels like I just snap my fingers--" she snapped twice in quick succession--"and they just. Get together. Just like that."

"Yeah," Annie said. Her voice was gentle. "So there's no one for you then, huh?"

"Nooope," Laena said, drawing out the vowel. "Nu-uh." There was an ache, thick and strong in her chest, but Laena ignored it. Annie was soft and warm next to her; that was really all she could ask for.

"Maybe you should try snapping your fingers again," Annie said, after a long moment. "Just in case."

"Are you trying to save a fairy?" Laena frowned. "That's clapping. I don't think snapping works. And you have to say, like, 'I believe in--' "

"Just try it," Annie said firmly.

Laena blinked at the surprisingly straightforward tone of Annie's voice. Then she shrugged, and raised one arm to snap. She felt a soft pressure on her cheek just as her forefinger and thumb connected, and she turned her head in surprise, just in time to meet Annie's lips. Annie parted her lips slightly, and Laena had just enough time to register the sweet taste of strawberries on her tongue before Annie pulled away. She was blushing furiously.

"Um," Annie said. "Sorry. I just--"

Laena bit her lip. She took a deep breath and then snapped her fingers four times in quick secession, never looking away from Annie's face.

Annie laughed, loud and bright. "Oh," she said smiling. "Well. Okay." 


End file.
